Ignorance is Bliss
by Raikou927
Summary: Its karaoke night at the Mushroom Kingdom and a certain spiked turtle wants to sing


**Ignorance is Bliss**

Mushroom Kingdom 6:30

Everyone was gathered at the castle for a special occasion Peach told the citizens about

to their surprise the occasion was karaoke night

Karaoke night was 10 minutes in action (**Didn't know any other way of putting it**)

Luigi sang "Drive By", Toad sang "Baby" (**Toadette seemed to enjoy it to much**), and Mario justgot done singing "Innamorata" but only singing it in full italian (**I googled italian songs and found Innamorata if you were wondering**) and 5 other people sang but they wanted to be left anonymous

now Peach was deciding who would sing next

"Hmm now who should sing next?"wondered Peach as she paced about

"Might I suggest that Toad over there Princess?"asked Toadsworth

"No they would have to be okay with singing."said Peach still pacing

suddenly the doors flew and 3 windows broke

"Hello Peach."said a familiar voice

everyone turned and saw Bowser towering over the toads

while 3 goombas soon joined him

"What do you want Bowser."Peach said sarcastically

"Are you here to steal the princess again because with only 3 goombas you aren't going to even get to her."said Mario ready to fight

"Oh no I'm not here to do that."said Bowser but everyone but the goombas didn't believe him

"Then why are you here?"asked Luigi

"I heard it was karaoke night so I came to sing."said Bowser and the 3 goombas nodded

"Its true we found a flyer that said so and gave it to Bowser."said one of the goombas

"I wonder how that happened?"wondered Toadsworth

"Anyway I'm going to sing."said Bowser now getting on stage

"Okay Bowser you can sing."said Peach

Everyone was shocked by this even Bowser himself

"But Peach aren't you worried that he might kidnap you?"asked a surprised Mario

"He said he's here to sing so will let him sing."said Peach firmly

"Okay fine but I don't trust him."said Mario

"Which song will you be singing Bowser?"asked Peach

"Ignorance is Bliss."said Bowser getting ready with the 3 goombas

"Okay you may begin."said Peach

"Hit it boys!"exclaimed Bowser

"Right." said the 3 goombas

music started playing

Bowser:Wake up!  
Miss Toadstool, it is I your one and only King, Bowser Koopa  
I'm a turtle as you've seen, a little slow and a little green,  
But I'm the whole, I'd say, Super Duper

goombas:Princess Toadstool, I know you're frightened, mm mm  
If you knew just why you're here, your fear would just be heightened

Bowser:So lets just say,  
Ignorance is bliss  
Oh, well, I hate to be a bummer, but I've brought you here you bring me plumbers,  
You know those brothers, oh, what are their names?  
Oh yes, Mario and Luigi, just the sound of them makes me quesy,  
I'd love to tak that monkey wrench, I'd play my own game.

goombas: Princess Toadstool, you're so misguided,  
I've never been fond of bookworms, but then again,  
This one does make good Mario bait

Bowser: I can't wait  
Ignorance is bliss!  
With my magic book I will shower those Crumbsy Lizards with my power  
Until Dinosaur Land is nothing but fossil fuel!  
My only problem with these spells is that I know not what they tell  
So every hex leaves me perplexed and all I want are those plumbing fools!

goombas: Princess Toadstool, you're not so clever,  
All your words are alphabet soup,A picture tells it better

Bowser:I'll say it again!  
Ignorance is bliss!  
Haven't you heard a pictures worth a thousand words?  
You call yourself a princess, but you're a brainiac in a dress,  
I can't believe you waste time with these books!  
You remind me of my kid sister, she read so much she got a blister,  
A big one, I mean big, on her brain, what a snook!

I'd like to get my hands on...  
Just one time with a monkey wrench...  
I'd fix their plumbing...

goombas:Princess Toadstool, I know you're freightened, (You're so misguided)  
If you knew just why you're here, your fear would just be heightened  
Princess Toadstool, you're not so clever, (A picture says it better)  
All your words are alphabet soup,  
A picture tells it better  
Bowser: For the last time...  
On second thought, I think I've made my point...

everyone was cheering and clapping

"Thank you now I bid you adieu."said Bowser before he dissapeared

while everyone wanted to hear Bowser sing again someone was in the dark

"Well the hypnotizing everyone by singing spell worked thank you for the idea."said the person

"No problem Kamek just let me be annoymous."said a voice

"As you wish hedgehog."said Kamek

**The End?**


End file.
